Constitutions such as that disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 are known as this type of vibration isolator. This vibration isolator includes a first tubular attachment member coupled to one of a vibration-generating part and a vibration-receiving part, a second attachment coupled to the other part, an elastic body configured to couple the attachment members to each other, a partition member configured to divide a liquid chamber in the first attachment member in which a liquid is sealed into a main liquid chamber having the elastic body as a portion of a wall surface and a subsidiary liquid chamber, and a movable member accommodated in an accommodating chamber provided at the partition member deformably in the axial direction of the first attachment member. A plurality of communicating holes extending outward in the axial direction from a portion of a wall surface of the accommodating chamber facing the movable member in the axial direction and configured to communicate the accommodating chamber with the main liquid chamber or the subsidiary liquid chamber are provided in the partition member. The communicating hole configured to communicate the accommodating chamber with the main liquid chamber among the plurality of communicating holes directly couples the accommodating chamber and the main liquid chamber in the axial direction.